onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wondering something about certain characters power.
This has to do especially with Mihawk, Jozu, DoFlamingo, Crocodile, the admirals and Shanks... Because the way fights between some of these went kind of left me wondering how strong everyone is and in some cases who has Haki abilities. First off... Jozu... Jozu is almost certainly a powerful haki user, given his succes at attacking Crocodile (a logia user so skilled his power is used by reflex) as well as Aokiji (a powerful Logia user and a haki-user powerful enough so that his own haki allows him to sufficiently negate WB's haki so that he can survive an otherwise fatal attack from WB (even if the attack likely injured him.) Now Mihawk used his strongest slash against Jozu, and this did nothing. Mihawk also in the WB war ended up slicing Buggy when Luffy used him as a shield. Which also didn't harm Buggy due to his DF. This would suggest that Mihawk has no haki. (Although Mihawk HAS displayed abilities very similar to Observation Haki (his ability to deflect and bounce back projectiles so easily on his blade. (It's possible though he doesn't have Armaments (or simply is bad at that type of Haki and thus doesn't put it in his usual attacks at all.) Of course if Mihawk DID have Armaments Haki his strongest slash SHOULD be haki-empowered (because else it's not his strongest slash is it? And if it was it could be Jozu's haki (known to be powerful) simply overpowered it. Now... enter DoFlamingo... DoFlamingo had no trouble stopping Jozu. DoFlamingo however doesn't seem to use Haki as decapitating Crocodile (who's shown no reason to assume he has Haki) didn't kill Croc. Of course since DoFlamingo wanted Croc to join him, and seems to have some liking for Croc, he of course might have been capable of killing Croc, and chosen not to do so. (Cutting his head off more as a way of saying 'Hey there!' (Which fits his personality.) Of course Jozu's Haki was apperently not able to negate DoFlamingo's ability, and this COULD suggest that either DoFlamingo's ability is not haki-susceptible (Armaments armour doesn't protect against his puppeteering strings) or that DoFlamingo DOES have haki, and powerful enough to overpower Jozu's (Possible, fellow Shichi Hancock has powerful Haki too.) Crocodile said he was more powerful then DoFlamingo (and DoFlamingo specifically targeted Croc's non-intangible hook with a kick) but Croc simply may be overestimating himself. (Of course since the two seemed to know eachother well...) DoFlamingo either way has shown considerable physical ability against Oars Jr. as well and if he IS weaker then Croc (and he seems to actually be quite a bit more powerful to me.) he can't be to much weaker then Croc. Now that brings me back to Mihawk... Mihawk even if he seems to be low in the food chain in this comparison, is/was still the sparring partner of SHANKS. The same Shanks that's an equal to WhiteBeard in battle. It could simply be that Mihawk IS considerably weaker then Shanks, but he's better at the skill of swordsmanship then Shanks is, and that when it comes to pure swordsfighting Shanks is on a lower level (and Shanks likely WOULD be, given that Mihawk is said to be the world's best swordsman.) but that Shanks is simply good enough to still be a challenge at swordsfighting even for Mihawk (same as how Sanji seems to not quite entirely be as powerful as Zoro, but powerful enough to be a good rival for him.) Still if Mihawk can spar with Shanks so well that'd suggest he's more powerful then his WB war performance would indicate (and indeed Mihawk may have been not going all out, out of his general disinterest. Putting effort only into what interested him.) Of course Shanks easily blocked Akainu's magma attack and being an equal in battle to WB (who I think in a pure one on one without a battlefield going on weakening him, would have demolished any of the three admirals.) makes you wonder about Mihawk (who without any indication of Armaments haki) would seem to be very vulnerable about against an admiral. Either way even if Mihawk is a better swordsman between the two of them, Shanks still strikes me as (likely considerably) more powerful overall. So I guess how would one rank these people's power? You'd start with Whitebeard and Shanks, but then you run into a problem.. I'd say Jozu after (since Mihawk couldn't harm him, and he punked Aokiji (Although Aokiji DID get him when Jozu was distracted on the other hand.) But putting Jozu next brings to mind that DoFlamingo easily stopped him. However putting DoFlamingo next brings to mind that he didn't easily defeat Croc (who would seem to be destined to end up fairly low on the list.) then again DoFlamingo may have not WANTED to really beat Croc. But why would Croc consider himself more powerful if DoFlamingo had the ability to mop the floor with him? Wouldn't Croc know that if they knew eachother well? Or did DoFlamingo get a huge powerboost in the time they didn't see eachother? It's kind of hard to determine for me. You think to much.Ages,haki,df,skill,greed,overconfident and weakness play a big role in one piece.So let me go with AGE first.It clearly shows Whitebeard if younger(he would't need medication)he could save Ace by himself.Garp and Sengoku.Blackbeard sees them as too old can be overpowered easily and his crew and him fight them but run away from a confrontation with Akainu who might be the same age or at least his range of age.Haki:with the ability to master haki you can be as stronger than anybody else.But necassary stronger than already strong foe.Kuja,Enel's 4 underlings all have certain espect of haki but no not strong enough.Skill if you're skilled with the power's you have you're strong to.like mihawk and Tashigi,vice admirals and cp9s,luffy and mr 3 skill with their skills or powers they have.they actually beat or fight on par with a stronger opponetn.For example Tashigi fought with new world pirates who deemed to be stronger.Mr 3 defeat a higher bounty guy.So yeh.Distraction,overconfident and weakness this play a very big part.Every knows that if Crocodile did't think highly of himself he would have kill luffy.If Jozu wasn't distracted he could at least(i think) counter Donflamingo.Or smoker not distracted by dragon we would't have one piece at all or one piece will be prison break by now.Enel who oda says if he was a pirate his bounty is 500,000,000 million but yet loses to luffy who is till now did't have a higher bounty than enel.yes bounty is not about strenght its how much of a threat the world goverment see u.But still he is indeed strong why else would oda put a high bounty.Anyway enel weakness is luffy who can beat him.Crocodile water.Moria.Sanji girls.If anyone exploit their weakness they can easily beat them and they can not be necessaryly be stronger.SO there goes my point! Just a quick thought on why crocodile would think he is stronger then Doflamingo, its possible that Doflamingos ability is limited to stable formed individuals, and thus if crocodile were to simply become a cloud of sand, or at least not a traditional human shape, doflamingo would either not be able to control him or at least not be able to hold back enough of him and realistically crocodile needs very little of himself to reform his left had and therefroe his water draining power. K that was disjointed but I think it makes some sense I think mihawk is a lot more powerfull than jozu, mostly because he used to fight on par with shanks, also when people say he doesn't have haki or that it is bad i think the examples they use to prove this are poor. Mihawk might not have known about buggy's power and so didn't use haki on him or he didn't think buggy was worth the effort of haki, Also it was obvious that Mihawk wasn't bothered about the battle and wasn't trying at his full extent. Mihawk is much stronger than Jozu after all he's the best swordsman in the world a third commandeer of whitebeard wouldn't stand a chance. ust because Jozu reflected on slash from Mihawk doesn't mean he's on the same level. After all, the effort that mihawk put into the slash was minimal and yet we see Jozu straining himself to divert it. that was only shown in the anime,in the manga jozu just stpeped in front of the slash,anyways,i believe mihawk is very strong,but i dont think he can surpass doflamingo,i mean everyone who isn't a logia user is pretty much dead meat in front of him